El amor es suficiente
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Porque el amor que ella les tenía lo valía todo. Porque para ella es... suficiente. Reto. Sopiler.


_Respuesta al reto de: __'_**E**_l valor de los extras'_

_Dedicado a _**K**_usunaba-yoru_

**A**_lerta de Spoiler._

_

* * *

_

"**El amor es suficiente"**

**Por:** _**V**_aNisH oF _**D**_aRk

-

Mikoto Uchiha, esposa del líder de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del país del fuego. Y también del capitán de la Policía Militar de Konoha.

Una persona dulce. Cariñosa. De buenas intenciones. De moral impecable. Con un sentido de la justicia y sentido maternal…

…que superaba los más altos estándares. Una digna Uchiha, de poderosa virtud, fuerte de carácter. Los suficiente como para ser la dama principal del clan.

Amaba a su familia, su esposo y sus dos hijos. Al igual que cualquier miembro, se sentía irremediablemente orgullosa de su hijo Itachi. Aquel niño estoico y serio que desafortunadamente ya era todo un joven, un joven hecho y derecho. Con valores, educación y buenos modales, instruido por su padre para ser uno de los mejores shinobis que podría pisar la aldea de la Hoja.

Pero ella también conocía a Sasuke, un presentimiento le decía que el también sería renombrado en aquel lugar. Un niño que se supera a sí mismo día a día no podría dejar de ser menos _especial_, ella los amaba a ambos. A sus hijos, deseaba su felicidad.

Moriría por verlos felices… _**extrañas **_palabras.

Tanto como su presentimiento.

Cada día el cielo amanecía más oscuro pero ella sabía que sólo ocurría en el barrio Uchiha. Cada día la atmósfera de tensión y ansiedad emanaba más de los azabaches cabellos de su amado esposo. Cada día se intensificaba más el lazo de odio entre el primogénito y el padre. Cada día se tergiversaban los roles que cada uno ocupaba…

Cada día se esfumaba la vida, a cambio de un sueño peligroso y despiadado. Cada día se expandía por las calles del majestuoso barrio aquel olor a putrefacción y muerte.

Nadie se daba cuenta, o eso pretendían. Todos cerraban sus ojos a la cruel verdad, a la irónica realidad. Desde que momento el clan había decaído hasta el punto de arriesgar la vida de inocentes infantes por un sueño atroz e irreal. Ni siquiera ella, siendo consciente de lo que significaba realmente _esa_ acción era capaz de levantar su voz contra la de su marido.

Ella que arriesgaba la felicidad de sus hijos no _**podía**_ enfrentar la real intención de esa persona. Trataba de convencerse todo el tiempo, mientras regalaba correspondidas sonrisas a su hijo menor, que era lo mejor para todos. Que ese golpe de estado traería paz… pero ¡¿a qué precio?!

Al precio de los que no valían, respondía su marido. Y luego la miraba fijamente, diciéndole que no se preocupara.

Ya que ellos actuaban por el _**bien**_ de todos…

En ese instante una sangrienta imagen mortuoria cruzo su mente sin explicación alguna, y un dolor incesante atormentó su pecho. Las lágrimas salieron como acto reflejo y un desgarrador grito emigró desde su garganta.

Ambición.

Poder.

Grandeza.

Y… Muerte.

Cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente intentando burlar la paradójica alucinación que acababa de tener, busco fuerzas para levantarse sin hallarlas. Suerte que Sasuke había salido, nadie debía saber, mucho menos ellos.

Y menos aún cuando los protagonistas de la imagen habían sido ellos, carne de su carne. Sus hijos batallando en la perdición y luchando desgarradoramente hasta el final, hasta la muerte. Aquel panorama desolador le robaba el aire a sus pulmones al tiempo que aquella escena se grababa a fuego en su memoria…

Sus incesantes y asfixiantes cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas una tarde fuera de la rutina diaria cuando después de muchos años, al fin, Fugaku Uchiha dejaba a un lado los asuntos del clan y regresaba más temprano a casa. Felizmente salió a recibirlo, conmovida y forzándose a ignorar el escozor de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta.

Justamente ese día. Alguien, sin el mínimo respeto, irrumpió en su morada.

Odio, angustia y dolor.

Reflejaban los oscuros ojos del invitado.

Furia, juicio y altanería.

Encontró en la otra mirada, la de su derecha.

Se vió rodeada por un océano de sentimientos que consiguieron arrancarle y exponer los más profundos pesares de su corazón. No pudo evitar preguntarse en la vacilación de un segundo ¿qué reflejaban sus propios ojos? Bien, podrían ser iguales a los de ellos; pero en su alma… habitaba más tristeza y decepción. ¿De quién? De sí misma.

Se llevó una mano al rostro en cuanto comprendió que salados caudales surcaban sus mejillas. Sus manos temblaban pero su corazón estaba decidido, no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente sabiendo que ella era más culpable que los demás, al haber podido encontrar el fin y dejarlo perderse en la lejanía…

No dudó un segundo en interponerse cuando el querido invitado le atacó a _**él**_, y ambos cayeron de bruces al gélido suelo mas ella lo sintió cálido y hogareño; inconscientemente se aferró más al inerte cuerpo que yacía sobre ella…

Los ojos escarlata de su querido invitado se abrieron de par en par en un fugaz segundo de comprensión e inimaginable dolor.

— Te entiendo _— _sonrió el despojo de belleza que alguna vez había sido ella.

También lo sentía, lo sabía, después de todo conocía a su propio hijo. Alzó lentamente la temblorosa y pálida mano hacia él mientras en sus ojos se apagaba la efímera vida y el velo de la muerte se adhería a su semblante.

— Los amo.

Y con esa forzada declaración expiró. Cerrando sus ojos y su corazón para siempre, manteniendo en el únicamente a las tres personas que más amaba y alegrándose porque uno tuvo el valor que ella nunca consiguió encontrar.

Ya que ella pensaba que el amor es suficiente para apaciguar los delirios de grandeza de unos cuantos, que es suficiente para construir un mundo de pureza e irreales sueños donde todos vivieran en la utopía. Deseaba que fuera suficiente para perdonar los pecados que había cometido… Los mismos pecados que seguramente quedarían en la consciencia de su hijo mayor, y que él se reprocharía toda su vida, desconociendo el hecho que era admirado por ella, no sólo por ser un prodigio sino porque siempre encontró fortaleza para vivir sus ideales y valorar la bella vida de los demás seres.

Y esperaba que el amor fuera suficiente para que sus hijos los perdonaran.

Ya que prefería pasar una eternidad quemándose en las insaciables llamas del solitario infierno o ahogándose con el diluvio de penas que la embargaba toda la eternidad. A cambio de ellos. A cambio de su felicidad, con tal de que el perdón les fuera concedido… no a ella, a _**ellos**__. _

Porque el amor que ella les tenía lo valía. Incluso la condena más sádica… y el dolor más grande.

Porque el amor para Mikoto…

…era suficiente.

-

* * *

_Sólo puedo saber que opinan... si me dejan su opinión. _

_Cuídense mucho, Saludos_


End file.
